


窗外 2020.05

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. NSFW. EB
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	窗外 2020.05

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.05  
> 題不對文

「幫我......幫我......拜託......」  
陳韋丞站在楊博堯的身後，  
不斷的用下體蹭著他的臀部，  
抱著他親吻啃咬他的後頸。  
楊博堯沒有任何反應，  
他只是看著窗外雨滴打在地上濺起的水花。  
陳韋丞看著玻璃窗上楊博堯倒映的臉，  
將楊博堯的手拉到背後，頭靠在他的肩上，  
一邊喘氣一邊揉著他纖長的手指，  
然後放到自己褲頭拉鍊上。  
  
「幫我把拉鍊拉下去好不好？」  
楊博堯手指勾了幾下，捏著拉鍊頭緩緩拉下。  
陳韋丞想握住他的手加快動作，  
但他不想搞得像在強迫楊博堯一樣。  
楊博堯拉下拉鍊後，  
陳韋丞已經勃起的陰莖從內褲裡彈出來，  
剛好打在楊博堯手上，楊博堯順勢握住它。  
  
陳韋丞撓了撓楊博堯的手心，  
抬起頭吻了下他的耳後，  
「動一動好不好？嗯～」  
楊博堯雙手前後摩擦著陳韋丞的性器，  
因為不熟練的關係互快互慢的。  
陳韋丞低頭看著楊博堯在自己紫紅陰莖對比下愈發白嫩的手。  
細長的手指有一下沒一下的撫過自己的性器，  
他往上抓著楊博堯的手腕摩娑著。  
  
「我們在快一點點好不好？」  
不等楊博堯有什麼反應，  
陳韋丞的大手握住楊博堯的手快速的抽插著。  
在楊博堯逐漸沉重的喘息中射在他的手裡，  
然後放開他的手。

楊博堯把手舉起時滴了幾滴在地板的毛毯上，  
他看著陳韋丞的精液從指尖流過手心到手腕上。  
陳韋丞開心的扳過楊博堯的臉親吻，  
將手探進楊博堯的下身撫弄了幾下，  
然後舉起手在楊博堯面前張開，  
「你也射了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想玩楊的手  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
